It's a Love Hate Thing
by VanSoVen
Summary: It started with a fistfight and ended in Axel's bed.  Akuroku yaoi, warnings inside.


** It's come to my attention that I haven't written any AkuRoku yet. This is unacceptable. xD Personally, I've always seen the AkuRoku pairing as a onesided thing which may or may not become something more... if you know what I mean.**

** But in this oneshot, neither axel or Roxas likes each other much at all (or do they? ;D). So, enjoy the spoils of experimentation. Now, onto warnings:**

**-Severe language (which should REALLY be the least of your worries)**

**-Violence **

**-Yaoi (if you don't like it, get out NOW because it'll get pretty intense)**

**-Sex (including oral, anal, masturbation...Oh And rimming.)**

**-Bullying **

**-There may or may not be OOCness. I'm not sure how far up it will be on your scale, but...**

**If any of this stuff eeks you out, this story is not for you. Now, let's get reading. :3 **

Roxas chewed lightly on his pencil, focused hard on his French teacher. Conjugations were pretty easy, but irregular verbs were a pretty big annoyance...

"Hey, Roxy. What the hell are you supposed to be, a beaver?" Axel smirked when Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. "Or maybe a chipmunk? Oh, no, a stuck up midget. That's what I was going for."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to concentrate. I _need_ to keep this test grade above a 95 or I'm screwed up the ass." Roxas gave him a deadly look.

"Axel, Roxas. Would you like to share your discussion with the class?"

"N-no, sir." Roxas stammered.

"Alright, then keep your eyes on the board and write down these notes. Otherwise, I cannot gaurantee that your test results will be in your favor. And I think we both know how tight a shift your father runs, Mr. Strife." Mr. Zexion drummed his fingers on his desk before turning to Axel. "And you, Axel. I'm sure this test would greatly raise your grade if taken seriously. You do want to graduate, don't you?"

"Sure, Mr. Zexion. Of course I do." Axel rolled his eyes. The blunette sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with the older teen. After all, he had already been held back twice. Zexion went back to teaching and Axel immediately turned back to Roxas who was slightly pink at having been called out.

"Speaking of 'being screwed up the ass...' " Axel smirked suggestively. Roxas turned a bit redder but said nothing, instead flipping Axel the bird. "What, scared you're gonna get yelled at again? You're such a goody-two-shoes. How come you work so hard, huh Roxy? Daddy wants you to get a scholarship because Mommy didn't leave you any money when she walked out on you guys?" The redhead waited for Roxas' reaction as he tensed. Slowly, the blonde stood and walked over to Axel's desk.

"Listen, you don't know _anything_ about me, you stupid fuck!" Roxas emphasized his words by punching Axel in the face. The entire class gasped, including Zexion. At first, Axel only blinked in shock, a red mark blooming on his cheek near his nose. He didn't remember Roxas being this strong the last time he fought him. And then he chuckled, his brows furrowing.

"Oh, Roxy, you just made my day." Axel grinned slightly, standing up to tower over Roxas as he rolled his shoulders. "You got your first hit in. Let me give you mine!" Suddenly, both of Axel's arms had shot out and nabbed Roxas in the stomach, pushing him roughly to the ground and knocking the air out of him.

By this time, the other kids were all riled up. Other classes were even pushing through the door to see the fight. A fight was a big event here, and though these two had fought before, they had never fought on school property.

Roxas stood up, punching Axel in the gut and having the same affect that Axel's push had had on him. Then, Axel started getting angrier. It wasn't fun and games anymore, and he slugged Roxas hard in the nose, causing a bit of blood to make itself seen. Holding his face and trying and failing to stop the bleeding, Roxas resorted to his feet as a means of offense and made a shot for Axel's ribs, which ultimately missed.

Axel himself used a foot to kick Roxas onto the ground once again. It was then that Roxas realized how serious a situation he was in. When he looked at Axel again, he was drawing back his leg and aiming for his face. Scared to death, Roxas curled up to hide his head with his hands and looked at Axel expectantly.

Right as Axel was about to give the finishing blow, he looked into those big blue eyes and stopped himself. There was a pair of arms around his midsection and another pair around his arms, holding him back. He dropped his arms to his sides. He was done here.

"_DETENTION!_ Both of you, for the next month, after school in Mr. Vexen's room. Are we clear? Answer me!" Zexion was rarely angered, but when he was, it was a sight to behold. His face was still as calm as ever with his usual poker face, but there was burning in his eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Yes, sir. I apologize." Roxas said weakly.

"Whatever you say. Sorry."

"Good, and don't be late. Are either of you in need of medical attention?"

"No." Axel said, not feeling much discomfort except for in his ribs, and that wasn't too severe.

"You, Mr. Strife?"

"No, thank you." Roxas answered dryly, "I can clean myself up, Sir. May I go to the men's room?"

"You may. Please report directly to detention afterwards, as this is your last class of the day. Both of you." Zexion shoots a look at Axel. "I don't know what you said to make Roxas so angry, but I bet it was harsh. I've never seen him that way before. I know about this rivalry that goes on between you two, but sometimes you need to know when to stop. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Axel gave Zexion a look just as hard as the one he had been given.

"You're dismissed."

**-_-_-_-_-_In Detention…-_-_-_-_-_**

"I hope both of you are proud of yourselves. Mr. Xemnas had wanted to suspend you both indefinitely…" Vexen started. Roxas' eyes widened in horror. "but your French teacher, Mr. Zexion, was able to put a good word in for both of you and you ended up with detention for six weeks. Be grateful." The way Vexen said it wasn't a suggestion, but an order. Roxas shivered. The creepy bio teacher had always freaked him out.

For the first fifteen minutes, Roxas caught up with homework while Axel scribbled in a notebook with burned edges. Roxas found himself wondering just was he was writing in there…

"I'm going to need to step out for a half hour or so to speak with Mr. Marluxia, the HomeEc teacher. Do _not_ speak, do _not_ touch each other, do not even look at each other. That is all."

Soon after he left, Axel disobeyed his orders.

"What the hell is up with that? Why are they treating us like convicts?" Axel crossed his arms. When he looked at Roxas a few desks away, he saw that Roxas' face was buried in his hands. He quirked a brow. "The fuck is your problem, Rox-ASS?" The blonde slammed his hands down on his desk before glaring at Axel, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"You just don't fucking care, do you?"

"A-are you crying?" Axel asked, alarmed.

"No shit, Sherlock! I know I'm a pussy, you don't have to point it out… just leave me alone, please." Please? When did Roxas ever say 'please' to Axel?

"Why are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" Roxas snorted.

"Because, I do. Now spit it out."

Roxas sighed. "Because I should have controlled myself. And now, because I started this goddamn fight, my father, Cloud Strife, the biggest hardass in the history of hardasses, is going to _kill_ me. I'm so upset with myself!" He banged his fists on the desk again. "People who get detention don't get into Ivy League colleges. And they definitely don't get scholarships. And I guess it's just more upsetting because everything you said was completely fucking true. So congrats, Axel. I now feel like a steaming pile of shit." Roxas choked out a sob unintentionally.

"Go ahead. Make fun of me for crying. I honestly don't even care anymore." He continued. Axel's face softened.

"Roxas, I'm not about to make fun of you." He played with the thin Band-Aid on his cheek. "Listen, I'm sorry about all that shit I said. It wasn't any of my business, alright? I didn't mean to take it that far. And I definitely didn't mean to make you cry." Axel was standing over Roxas again, but this time he didn't look so intimidating. Roxas looked into his acid green eyes and found himself blushing a little. Why was he being so… _nice_? They hated each other and had since his Freshman year.

"Roxas, don't you like sea-salt ice cream?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at him questioningly. How would he know that?

"It's my favorite." He answered slowly.

"Demyx told me it was when he was on one of his retarded rants. I'll take you to get some if you want. I'll pay." Axel offered up a sincere smile.

"…I guess so, as long as you don't poison the damn thing." Roxas shrugged. He wasn't about to pass up a free sea-salt ice cream.

**-_-_-_-_-_At the Ice Cream Stand-_-_-_-_-_-_**

"Two sea salts, please. Thanks." Axel handed over the cash, and then gave Roxas his ice cream without incident; without, say, dumping it all over the front of his shirt.

Roxas sat down at his usual bench, waiting for Axel to sit across from him.

"Thank you." Roxas said. But he was still suspicious. Why was Axel trying to make him feel better? All those other times he'd banged him up, Axel had just left him to chance and continued to torment him the next day.

"No problem." Axel said, taking the first lick of ice cream.

"So, I'll cut to the chase here. Why didn't you finish me, put me in the hospital? You had me on a silver platter, asshole." Roxas pointed out.

"So, you're _not_ thankful I didn't kick your pretty face in?" Axel smirked.

"That's not what I'm saying. And don't call me pretty. I'm a guy, too, you know."

"But you are pretty." Axel said it jokingly, but he really was just now realizing how incredibly attractive Roxas was. His body was slender, but slightly muscular, his eyes were big and filled with wisdom, and that mouth... he could definitely see those soft, pink lips doing more than trash talking. Damn, the way they were sucking off that popsicle was amost provocative. Wait, screw almost. It was provocative.

"What the_ hell?_" Axel said to himself aloud.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking at him as if he were the dumbest thing alive. Axel looked away.

"Nothing. Just... nothing."

"Seriously though, why didn't you do it?"

"Well, you looked so helpless and shit. I don't know. You looked so scared and your eyes got all big and shiny." Axel chuckled to himself.

"Hmph. Well, thanks to you I'm scared right now. I'd rather die than go home tonight..." Roxas wrapped his small, pink tounge around the remnants of his sea-salt ice cream before plunging it into his open mouth and teasingly pulling it out again.

_Holy FUCK._ Axel could swear he was getting a boner right now. A boner. For Rox-ASS. Dear God, what was this world coming to?

"Don't you have somewhere to stay?"

"Nope. Demyx went out of town to be a groupie at some concert, and Sora hasn't moved out of Dad's yet. That's about all I have for options." Roxas rubbed at his head with one hand, running his fingers through his golden hair. Axel chewed on his popsicle stick.

"Not to be creepy, but you could stay at my place. I'm older than you, remember? I live alone." Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Me. Stay with you?"

"Just a suggestion, midget."

"Fuck you, you're just overly tall."

"Did I fail to mention I have booze?" Axel asked, and from the look Roxas gave him, he knew he'd hooked him. Now to reel him in... "We can do shots. It's vodka."

"Mmm... well, if it's vodka..." Roxas loved booze. He was a huge lightweight, though, and since he was too young, being able to have any was a reason to celebrate. "Fine. But I only want two shots. I want to get tipsy, not drunk."

"Alright, alright. Let's go, dumbass."

"Go fuck yourself." Axel grinned. If Roxas drank as sexily as he ate ice cream, he might have to.

**-_-_-_-_-_At Axel's House-_-_-_-_-_-**

"So, it's really okay if I sleep in your room?" Roxas asked, holding his shot glass daintily.

"Yeah, it's fine. But you're retarded if you think you're getting my bed."

"I wasn't expecting to." he shot back.

"Shut up and drink." Roxas shrugged and tossed another one back, his nose wrinkling cutely at the taste.

"Ugh, I hate how it burns my throat. I just feel so much happier when I drink, though." He smiled.

"You do look pretty happy, actually. You know, a few hours ago, if someone had told me you would be hanging out at my house, drinking with me, I would have thought they were on really good drugs." Axel laughed. Roxas liked his laugh. It was throaty and loud and pleasing for him to listen to.

"Yeah, same. But you're actually not that bad when you're not being an ass." Roxas giggled, his face slightly flushed. "Is it alright if I use your shower, too? I always shower before bed. It makes me feel better."

"Sure, uh, knock yourself out." Axel, pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

After Roxas had left the room and the water began to run, Axel found himself imagining... strange things. Even more strange than before. He wondered what Roxas looked like underneath all those clothes. He imagined his skin was soft and supple and, as of now, dripping _wet..._ And he probably had the most perfect, perky ass in the history of creation. Was he a virgin? He was probably so tight. What did his O-face look like? Was he a screamer?

Axel bargained with himself to the point that he decided just going to take a tiny peek wouldn't be so bad. So, quietly, he crept to his bathroom. And let his mouth fall open.

Jesus motherfucking rollerblading Christ.

Behind that lightly frosted clear curtain, Roxas was rubbing himself head to toe with wet, foaming soap. And God, was it _hot_. On top of that, he was singing softly to himself with the most adorable voice- almost adorable as his rear end.

Axel found himself hoping he would turn around, though. _Come on, Roxy. Show me your golden treasure spot..._ Roxas bit his lip after washing his body of the suds and reached for the shampoo. After massaging the soap into his hair and rinsing it out, it still stayed in its signature swirl. By now, Axel was rock hard, and his member was pressing painfully against his jeans.

He crept out of the bathroom, holding fast to his own word, and lay on the bed. He looked down at the bulge between his legs. Damn. This had to be the biggest boner he'd ever gotten… He couldn't have Roxas walk in and see it. How humiliating would that be? He'd never let him live it down.

Axel made the decision to get himself off quickly. That way, he'd feel better and Roxas would never know. A win-win solution.

Taking one last glance at the bathroom door, Axel unzipped his tight, _tight_ pants and pulled out his arousal. He growled lowly at the feel of himself in his hand and then moved to the base, beginning a rythm.

_"Oh, oh Axel! Don't stop!" The little blonde shook as Axel continued his thrusting between his legs. "So good... mmmm...ahh.." Axel kissed Roxas messily, his tongue quickly winning the fight of dominance. "Axel, a-are you cumming...? Cum inside me! Nnng..." _

Axel ran his thumb over the head of his cock before giving an especially loud grunt and spraying thick globs of seed all over himself. He panted, falling slightly limp as his eyes closed again.

"Axel?"

Axel's eyes snapped back open to see Roxas standing there with nothing but a navy blue towel wrapped around his waist.

"...Oh, fuck. Fuck, I am so sorry you had to see that. Seriously, you probably think I'm such a... Roxas? Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

Roxas walked over and (surprisingly) began to gather the semen from Axel's chest onto a finger. Then, he let his tongue slip out to lick up the spicy-salty substance. He did this for the rest of the mess and then, on his knees, looked at Axel with hazy eyes that the redhead couldn't quite read. Axel, who seemed to be in shock, couldn't quite form words at the moment, but his cock spoke for him and had already become semi-hard from watching the erotic scene.

"Wh-why did you just..?"

"Think of it as compensation for buying me ice cream earlier and for letting me stay here. You do me favors, I clean up your messes for one night. Okay?"

Axel only nodded, not sure what to make of the situation. Roxas couldn't be all that drunk. His speech was only slightly slurred and he sure wasn't wobbling or unbalanced... "Speaking of ice cream, since you're already... started," Roxas began with a sly grin, "Want me to suck you off?"

"Suck me off? I thought you hated me! Why the fuck would you wanna-"

"Because relationships change. And because you're not much of an ass after all, from what I've seen today. So come on, I'm really, really horny and haven't done anything remotely sexual since midterms. And besides, you're the one who got me all hot and bothered, wacking off right in front of me." By this time, Roxas had picked up and began fondling Axel's straining erection. He wasn't sure where this had come from, but God, he wasn't complaining.

Axel let out a broken moan as Roxas breathed on the tip of him. "So, can I do it? I promise I won't show you a bad time."

"Fuck, Roxas! Do whatever the hell you want, just get on with it!" Roxas smirked. Exactly what he wanted to hear. He put the engorged head into his mouth, making note of the sheer thickness of Axel's dick. Laying his tounge flat, Roxas found a broad, pulsing vein on the underside of it and proceeded to lick it as far as he could without choking himself. "Ah.. Roxass... holy _shit_..." Axel twined his fingers into Roxas' hair and put his own head back, his chest heavily rising and falling. The smaller blonde decided he needed to start shoving Axel's cock down his throat to fit it all. Slowly, he took in all of the hardness that was Axel and gently swallowed around it, eliciting deep groans of pleasure from his partner.

"Rox, I-I'm about to cum."

He looked up into Axel's flushed face and winked at him before pulling his erection out from his tight, hot mouth. Axel groaned again in annoyance. He was giving such amazing head, too... "What the hell? Why'd you stop?"

"Stop being so greedy. You already came in the last fifteen minutes and I haven't cum at all, dumbass. On top of that, I really need to get laid. Bad. So, if you let me cum at least once tonight, I'll let you be my seme." Axel's eyes widened.

It was Axel's turn to smirk. "Now, I'll do you as long as I'm the one calling the shots, not you. I get to control when you cum, and no more talking unless you're moaning and telling me how good I'm making you feel, got it?"

"Sure, I can swing that." Roxas agreed. With that, he sat in Axel's lap, causing their erections to rub together through his towel. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut. "Haaah..."

"You like that, Roxy?" Axel smiled slyly as he bucked up into Roxas, causing him to bounce a bit and let out a small moan. He leaned up to suckle at the blonde's neck, moving upward to nibble on his ear. Moved his head back to give Axel easier access, gripping the towel still around his waist. With a sharp tug, he threw the cloth to some other place in the room to be forgotten. Finally, Axel moved to his lips to give him a deep and almost loving kiss. The pyro's tongue tapped on Roxas' bottom lip, asking for entrance which he was all to glad to grant.

"Mmm..." Roxas whimpered into Axel's mouth. He ground himself into the other's cock while at the same time trying to pull his pants down. He needed more contact with Axel's skin. He couldn't get enough. When Axel pulled away, Roxas gave a whimper of disappointment.

"And I'm the one who's greedy? Just give me a second to get these damn things off..." And Axel moved Roxas off of him for a moment and began to strip. First, exposing his hardened chest, then his checkered boxers and, finally, his painfully hard cock. He sighed in relief as his length sprang up, released from it's cotton prison.

"Oh, _fuck..._ ahh..." Axel's ears picked up the sound of breathy moans from Roxas' direction and he turned around to see Roxas bent over with his cute, tight ass high in the air on his bed. And he almost came on the spot.

Roxas was fingering himself. And man, was he putting on a show. Axel could only watch as he thrusted one finger in and out of his tight ring of muscles, moaning out his name like a whore. The redhead knew he would never forget this; the image of the ever stuck-up Roxas swallowing his own fingers up. The blonde mewled in pain as he added another dry finger and doubled his speed. "Axeel... fuck me...!" he begged. As he stretched and prepared his tiny hole, he also rubbed himself against the sheets, trying to get more of that sweet friction he craved. He thrusted in a third finger and Axel licked his lips as tears of pleasure began to gather in Roxas' eyes, blurring his vision.

Well, Axel sure as hell didn't need to be told twice. He took hold of the soft cheeks of Roxas' ass and pulled them apart, exposing that tight, rosy bud. Roxas, who was still gasping for air, continued trying to rub himself into completion with no avail. But before Roxas could even process it, Axel had lowered his head down and begun lapping at his entrance. Unable to keep quiet, Roxas' eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he gave a loud scream of ecstasy. Axel continued to lube Roxas up this way, occasionally pausing to fuck him with his tongue.

He himself moaned a bit at the feel of Roxas trying to pull him in. He imagined the blonde would love the feel of his impressive length inside of him, fucking him so hard he screamed bloody murder. _Fuck it._ Axel stopped tounging at the hole. He grasped Roxas' hips and flipped him onto his back. His liquid blue eyes were dark with lust and hoping Axel would do what he was thinking he would.

Without a word or sound, Axel gripped his thighs and pushed Roxas' knees back to frame his head, touching the mattress.

"You're flexible, Roxy." Axel smiled, taking it a step further by touching Roxas' feet to the mattress as well, completely straightening his legs. "You ready?" Roxas tried to scowl.

"No, I've just been begging you to fuck my ass for nothing." Axel began to make a hickey where Roxas' neck met his shoulder. "Come on," He whined, "just put it in!" Pulling back, Axel saw his entrance squeezing in excitement at being penetrated. He thrusted in quickly, the rest of his resolve melting. Roxas let out a high pitched keen. "Axel... God, Axel! You're so thick! You feel so good inside of me!" He hadn't even moved and Roxas was already panting.

Axel started a slow, rolling rythm as he pulled out to the tip slowly and thrust back into Roxas' ass just as slowly. Roxas arched up every time at the addicting sensation of being filled, the feeling incresing tenfold when the head of Axel's cock began to brush his prostate. "Axel, please... please fuck me harder, fuck me faster! _ Axel!_" The redhead was happy to oblige and he began to fuck Roxas so hard and fast and good, the entire bed rocked into the wall. The frame moaned, creaked, and squeaked beneath them and nearly drowned out their gasps and whines. Both of them could feel that heat beginning to bloom in the pits of their stomachs.

Axel took the time to look at Roxas in this state and burn it into his memory. His back was arched so high, he looked like he might snap his spine any second. His eyes were sometimes wide and animal like and sometimes screwed tight. He couldn't keep his mouth shut and kept begging and swearing and panting for air, sometimes throwing in a scream of Axel's name. As of now, there was a line of pleasure induced drool making its way down his neck, and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat that made him shine like a mad, golden star.

"Roxas, you are so fucking gorgeous." Axel choked out, feeling his release beginning to rear its head.

"A-Axel... _I love you!_" Roxas' velvety walls clamped down on Axel's cock repeatedly. His entire body convulsed roughly, his own length twitching as he shot his load all over Axel's chest, spattering the redhead's face in the process. Axel grunted as he, too, climaxed inside of Roxas. And, believe it or not, Roxas was still emptying himself over Axel's body as his seme continued to thrust into him. His chest continued to rise and fall at a heightened rate, his heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest at any moment. And eventually, Axel slowed, collapsing over Roxas' small, tired body.

"Sorry for, y'know, cumming inside..." Axel huffed out.

"I-it's fine. Damn, that was amazing." Roxas felt Axel's semen dripping down the backs of his thighs.

"Yeah... Just what you needed to get rid of that sexual frustration, huh?" He smirked. Roxas blushed.

"Shut up. Get off me, you fucking beached whale."

"Well, aren't you lovable? I think I liked it better when you were screaming my name in ecstasy and telling me you loved me." Roxas flushed even more.

"I didn't even- I mean, that wasn't..." Axel leaned forward to kiss him. really, really kiss him. Deeply, like he cared. He didn't shove his toungue down Roxas' throat or any of the shit they were doing seconds before.

"Why did we ever start hating each other, anyway?" He asked, kissing him again softly.

"I don't even remember... I just remember you were a junior and I was a freshman. And you always had a problem with me and I always had a problem with you, I guess."

"So, would you tell me I was an idiot and leave if I asked for a clean slate?"

"No." Roxas smiled up at him cutely. "No, I wouldn't."

"What about if I asked you if you meant it when you yelled out that you loved me during sex? Did you mean it? Or am I just _that_ good?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But what about you? Would you be upset if I said I wanted to see if it were true?"

"Why would I be? Do you wanna go for a round two or cuddle with your enemy?"

"Round two? Where the fuck do you get all this stamina?" Roxas whined. And low and behold, Roxas looked down to see that Axel was already hard again.

"What? I told you you were pretty. Your prettiness affects my cock, is that so horrible?"

Roxas laughed. "I cannot believe this started with a fistfight." Axel was kissing his way down Roxas' neck already. He looked up at him to say,

"We really define a love/hate relationship, don't we?"

"Hell yeah, because I still think you're dumb as shit and I want you to bang me at the same time, as contradictive as that is."

**-_-_-_-_-_END-_-_-_-_-**

**Well then. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews are nice. :)**


End file.
